


Set Me Free to Find My Calling

by Black_Alma



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harem, Crossover, Flames are Real, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Italian Mafia, M/M, Multi, Not my best idea, Poor Katsuki Yuuri, Read my notes, Tsuna/Paperwork, otherwise nothing will make sense, please, poor tsuna
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2018-10-29 16:58:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10858227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_Alma/pseuds/Black_Alma
Summary: Yuuri couldn't believe this was happening. The ballroom was destroyed. He buried his face into his hands. Why did Tsuna-nii have to bring everyone to the Grand Prix banquet?





	1. Prequel

**Author's Note:**

> In AU, Tsuna and Yuuri are cousins as Hiroko and Nana are sisters. Flame bonds are more thoroughly explained in this AU, and Skies typically have harems due to their large hearts and magnetic personalities. Reborn was drawn immediately into Tsuna's orbit and thus Ryouhei never bonded to him. Tsuna also refused to bond with Lambo as he was too young to decide something like that. Instead, Tsuna was able to become a mitigating factor on Verde and stopped his unethical experiments when they bonded. Tsuna also bonded to Byakuran and Xanxus due to his large amount of sky flames.  
> Also, in this story Chris doesn't have a boyfriend, and JJ is not engaged to Isabella Yang. Phichit was already aware of flames due to Yuuri begging Tsuna to help sponsor Phichit when his friend had some budgeting issues. Tsuna's requirement was that Phichit learned how to defend himself...unfortunately Kyoya discovered this plan, and took it upon himself to teach "the young herbivore to protect his baby carnivore". The hellish training that ensued caused Phichit's flames to become Useful. Yuuri's flames are still radiating off of him enough for those who are close to him to feel them, so Phichit has wanted to bond with Yuuri ever since, and in fact this was the basis of the one big arguement the friends had. In the end, Phichit was able to trick Yuuri into agreeing that if he ever had at least 5/6 flame users who wanted to bond with him, he would allow himself to be unsealed.

“Momma, where are we going?” Yuuri asked. “I don’t remember any skating competitions or hot springs business in Namimori.”  
“Well,” Hiroko replied. “Your cousin Tsunayoshi is moving to Italy soon, so Nana and I wanted to make sure you two stayed in touch. He is a lot like you.”  
“He’s orange too?”  
“Yes dear. And he has his special friends!” Hiroko hummed.  
Yuuri fidgeted in his seat. “Momma…”  
Hiroko stopped looking through her book and twisted in the train seat to look at her son. “What is it dear?”  
“Do you remember…what I asked for last week?”  
Hiroko gave her son a look of disbelief. “To seal your flames? Why dear? They are so beautiful, and strong. You will gather your guardians very quickly.”  
Yuuri straightened his spine. “That’s the problem Momma. I don’t want to make anyone bond with me. I want them to like me for me. Not for my flames.”  
Hiroko smiled at her son. “But they will love you darling. After all, your flames are you. Why would them loving your flames make them any less yours?” Thinking the discussion to be over, she leaned back in her seat and resumed her reading.  
Yuuri pouted. His mother just wasn’t listening. He wanted to skate, and he couldn’t do such a rigorous sport if he gathered his guardians so early! They’d barely be able to be apart for more than a few minutes, let alone the hours of training he would need. It wasn’t fair! No one was listening to him.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
When the train stopped in Namimori, Yuuri was surprised to see a young delinquent looking man waiting for them. Hiroko waved cheerfully at the man, who she called Tetsuya-san. Tetsuya led them to a waiting car, and quietly started it, Hiroko chattering at him the entire ride to the small, but cozy looking house. While any other day, the street was probably quiet, a nice place to raise a family, today, many men and women in nice suits were swarming over it. Yuuri’s eyes were automatically drawn to a small, slender young man talking with a tall, elegantly dangerous man. The young man turned as soon as the car stopped, and for a moment, his kind brown eyes flashed a sunset orange before he called out: “Auntie Hiroko!”  
Hiroko hurried her son out of the car and over to the man. Any other time, Yuuri would be hiding behind his mother, but he felt like he should keep eye contact with the kind looking man. Hiroko smiled at her shy son.  
“Tsuna, this is my youngest, Yuuri. Yuuri, this is your cousin Tsuna.”  
Tsuna knelt in front of Yuuri. “Hello,” he smiled. “It’s nice to meet you. I think the last time I saw you, you were 3? You’ve grown so much in just 7 years.”  
Yuuri glanced up at the dangerous man his cousin had been speaking with, before turning his eyes back to Tsuna. “I’m sorry,” he stammered, bowing. “I don’t remember you.”  
Yuuri jolted when he heard a loud, cheerful laugh, and saw a young man draping himself over Tsuna’s back. “He sounds so much like you Tsuna!” the man laughed. Yuuri backed up a little bit. This man felt dangerous, like that one-time Mari gave him a piece of chocolate covered wasabi, made by her specifically to torture him. It seemed sweet and innocent at first, but quickly turned hot when the chocolate melted.  
Tsuna quickly stood up and spun in a way that threw the smiling man off him. “Takeshi,” he scolded. “What are you doing? I thought you had to pack.”  
“Hahaha!” Takeshi chuckled. “Hayato-kun came over and helped, so it took no time at all!”  
While Tsuna was scolding Takeshi for scaring him, Yuuri sensed someone’s eyes on him. He turned to see the dangerous looking man’s assessing gaze on him. Yuuri’s eyes widened when the man’s grin stretched over his face in a mischievous manner.  
“Chaos,” he greeted. “I’m Reborn, the World’s Greatest Hitman. And who are you?”  
Hiroko pushed Yuuri forward, causing him to give her a look of deep betrayal. He sucked in a deep breath, and stated as firmly as he could, “I’m Katsuki Yuuri, and I’m gonna be the World’s Greatest Figure Skater someday!”  
Reborn’s lips twitched. He turned to his Sky, and seeing that Tsuna was busy with Takeshi and Hayato (who had evidentially been left behind by the baseball fanatic), Reborn spoke to Yuuri.  
“And why not a boss? I’m sure that as a Sky, you would do an amazing job.”  
Yuuri pouted at this. “That’s what Momma said. But I want to skate. I’m good at it, Nishigori-san said so. I don’t want to bond with anyone in Hasetsu. I want to be sealed so I cannot bond with anyone accidentally.”  
Reborn raised an eyebrow. “Sealed? You do realize there are side effects right? One’s that could greatly impact your skating as well as your day-to-day life.”  
“I know,” Yuuri sighed. “But I think the benefits would outweigh the risks.”  
Reborn frowned. “Well,” he slowly hummed. “Tell you what. Come with us to Italy for a summer, and if at the end of the trip you still wish to be sealed, then I will personally arrange it.”  
Yuuri looked skeptical. “But I have to ask Momma first.”  
Reborn smirked. “I can take care of that…”  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
That summer, Yuuri went to Italy and was introduced to the crazy world of the Mafia. He grew close to Tsuna and his guardians, but at the end of the trip, he still requested to be sealed. It was only many years later, after winning silver at the Grand Prix, that he would finally begin to see the benefits of flames…


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yuri Plisetsky is 20 years old in this story, there will be no underage relationships in this. Skies and their Elements have a bond that can be felt and used to communicate (think telepathic bond). Skies tend to either have platonic or romantic bonds, there are not many with both.

Chapter 1

Viktor smiled at Yuuri as his boyfriend skated out onto the ice. Yuuri had gained so much confidence in the months following his silver medal at the Grand Prix. It showed in his rising willingness to take compliments from others, even his competitors.

Viktor frowned as a young man with spikey brown hair approached the Kiss & Cry. He was closely followed by a tall Japanese man who had a baseball bat swung over his shoulders. Viktor felt like he was under intense scrutiny as the smaller man’s eyes passed over him.

Plastering a Media-Friendly Smile to disguise his tense bearing, he approached the two of them, just as the first notes of Yuuri’s exhibition skate rung out. The taller of the two watched him with narrow, flinty eyes, and a bright smile. Viktor felt like he was being judged and deemed wanting.

The silver haired skater tapped the shorter man on his shoulder, and felt a bit taken aback when the man turned with a smile almost as stunning as his Yuuri’s.

“Yes?” smiled the man.

Viktor frowned slightly. “Who are you, and how did you get past security?

“Oh! I’m Tsuna, Yuuri’s cousin!” the now named man laughs. “We haven’t seen each other in a while, and I was able to…delegate my work…so I thought I would come to see him skate before I’m dragged back to my desk.”

**Meanwhile, at the Vongola Manor**

Reborn stops as he approaches the house after a week-long mission. He glances up at the half-decimated building.

“Dame-Tsuna,” he growls. “You’d better have a good explanation for leaving…”

**Back at the rink**

“Really?” Viktor asks suspiciously. “Yuuri’s never mentioned you.”

Tsuna fumbled for his phone in his jacket pocket. He quickly does something odd with his ring and the phone unlocks. He opens a photo and shows it to Viktor. It has a much smaller Yuuri being hugged by the man holding the phone in front of a large mansion. Viktor squinted. It looked like smoke rising from the mansion in the background, while a flash of pink was chasing a blur of purple in the background…

Tsuna laughed and quickly put away his phone. Viktor smiled at him, delighted to learn more about his darling Yuuri!

Viktor gasped. “You have to come to the banquet tonight!” He exclaims, grabbing Tsuna’s hands, not noticing the way the man next to him tenses. “I’m sure Yuuri would love to see you again! Just tell security Viktor sent you!” Humming, Viktor pranced over to where Yuuri was skating toward the Kiss & Cry, ignoring Tsuna’s sputtering behind him.

**At the banquet**

“Just a little?” Viktor whines, holding out a glass of champagne to his lovely boyfriend.

“No Viktor,” Yuuri laughs, much to everyone’s disappointment. “I want to remember this banquet.”

“But Yuuu~ri!” Viktor wails as he drapes himself over poor Yuuri’s shoulders.

“No Viktor,” Yuuri chastised gently. “I want to be able to remember everything.” He smirked, and drew Viktor closer to him. Yuuri whispered into his boyfriend’s ear, “Don’t you want me to remember everything?”

Viktor’s pupils blew open, even as Yuri stomped over to them.

“Katsudon!” the blond barked. “What the fuck are you doing with the old man? Aren’t you supposed to be mingling with sponsors and shit?”

Yuuri smiled gently at the angry man. “Don’t worry,” he soothed. “I have been mingling all night. I just wanted to get Viktor to calm down some.”

Yuri flushed a deep red, and stormed away, muttering “I wasn’t worried.”

All of a sudden, the room seemed to clear of sponsors and bigwigs, as a loud, creepy laugh sounded.

“Kufufu!” A young man burst through the doors, twirling a trident in his hand. He was quickly followed by a shorter, dangerous looking Japanese man holding tonfas. Swiftly grabbing the two and somehow calming them down was the man Viktor had seen earlier with Yuuri’s cousin, while a man with hair just as silver as Viktor’s, but longer, shouted at the “baseball freak” to not walk ahead of Juudaime. A man with green hair and a clipboard slunk in behind them, and blended into a dark corner, though scribbling could be heard every now and again when something of note happened.

Yuuri paled so quickly that Phichit had to grab him to keep Yuuri from collapsing.

“H-ho-how did Tsuna-nii and everyone else get here?” he squeaked.

Viktor beamed at him. “Well, Tsuna was here earlier watching your exhibition, so I thought that you would like to see him!”

Phichit laughed at Yuuri’s face, who was clearly torn between being happy that Viktor wanted to know more about his family, and horror that his family was here.

Yuuri threw his friend a disgruntled Look.

“I wouldn’t laugh if I was you,” he threatened. “Or I’ll tell Reborn and Kyoya that you haven’t kept up with your exercises.”

While Phichit looked pale, he quickly laughed it off and pulled Yuuri in for a selfie. Just as Phichit wandered off (although Viktor noticed he stayed close to Yuuri), Tsuna walked in with a terrifying man wearing a black fedora. The man seemed to ooze with barely restrained violence and malice.

Yuuri sighed.

“Oh dear,” he mumbled. “Tsuna-nii must have tried to escape the paperwork again.”

The fedora-wearing man quickly focused on Yuuri, and dragged Tsuna with him as the other newcomers converged on Yuuri as well. They all seemed to talk at once, though the green-haired man and Tsuna hung to the back, and seemed to be discussing something on the taller man’s clipboard.

Yuuri laughed, even as Yuri, Viktor, and surprisingly JJ appeared flanking Yuuri. Yuuri turned to them, smiling, even as Chris, Otabek, and Phichit wandered over.

He turned to the other skaters, oblivious to their worry.

“This is my family!” He exclaimed, eyes squinting shut from the force of his smile. The six skaters took a small step back, stunned from the warmth in the expression. “The one over there with the trident is Mukuro, don’t trust him too much, he’s very mischievous. The one with the tonfas is Kyoya, but call him Hibari. He doesn’t like to be crowded, so keep your distance. The one keeping them from killing each other is Takeshi! He’s a baseball nut and a swordsman. The man screaming at him is Hayato. He’s a bit of a hothead, so don’t insult my cousin around him. The scientist over there with green hair is Verde, and the man with the fedora is Reborn. Finally,” Yuuri grabs Tsuna by the hand and pulls him closer. “This is my cousin, Tsuna!” The two of them smile at the same time, causing many of the less prepared people to stumble back from the sheer force of moe.

Viktor was the first to recover, and he quickly beamed at the two.

“This is great!” he exclaimed. “You have to join us for dinner!”

Viktor quickly shanghaied Chris into helping him push together tables, and grabbed some platters from the last remaining waiters, who fled as soon as they were relieved of their burdens. The groups sat down, some fighting for a seat close to Tsuna and Yuuri. The two were adamant about sitting next to one another, with Viktor sitting on the other side of Yuuri, and Mukuro next to Tsuna.

“To keep him out of trouble,” Tsuna whispered to Chris as he passed.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
After some time had passed, with much shouting and laughing, Viktor found himself thoroughly confused. Tsuna had started the dinner next to Mukuro, who gave him a kiss halfway through and vanished, only confirmed to still be in the room by his random cackling. Hayato grabbed the seat, and leaned against Tsuna the entire time, adoration clear in his eyes. When they were nearing the end of dinner, Hibari forcefully inserted himself in between the two in order to give Tsuna a brutal kiss, before starting to hunt down Mukuro. Verde had come over to stand behind Yuuri, and was aggressively quizzing him on his health. Reborn had settled his fedora over his eyes and leaned his chair back onto the back legs, but Yuri had whispered to Viktor that he was sure Reborn was intently watching Yuuri. Hayato seemed to be focused on Tsuna, but every so often he would glance up at Yuuri worriedly.

Viktor was tapping Yuuri on the shoulder to ask him about all the oddness that was happening, when a sudden crash of shattered glass drew everyone’s attention. The large window facing the city was shattered, and a group of 7 stood among the shards. Before the skaters could do more than notice their appearance, the new group leapt into action, attacking Tsuna and his collection of crazies.

Yuuri grabbed the skaters and dragged them out of the way. Phichit stuck to Yuuri, fingering a ring with a green stone, glancing over at the battle every now and then. Yuri, Otabek, and JJ seem stunned, so much so that Yuri and JJ were still holding onto each other in shock. Viktor looked over at the brutal fight (were those flashes of…flames?), then tugged on Yuuri’s sleeve.

“Who are they?” Viktor whispered, as though speaking too loud could draw the fighters’ attention.

Chris’s head snapped toward them at the question, while Otabek’s group seemed fixated on the battle.

Yuuri sighed. “That’s…another part of my family.” He took in Chris and Viktor’s shocked looks. “They’re called the Varia.”

Just as Yuuri finished his sentence, a blur of trident and tonfas, purple and indigo, crashed into Otabek, JJ, and Yuri. Although the two leapt away to continue their battle elsewhere, the damage was done. Otabek seemed to be trying to calm down Yuri, but kept looking at the blue flames that seemed to be dripping off his hands. The flames sputtered when they hit the violently thrashing red flames that Yuri seemed to breathe, mingling with the wisps of purple that were coming from JJ’s every pore. It seemed the only thing keeping the latter two from joining the fight was Otabek’s hands, holding them back.

Just then, a flash of black light lit up the room. Chains formed from all the corners and held the most violent perpetrators down. One of the mummy-like creatures floated down to Tsuna, and started to rant quietly at him. The snippets that Viktor could catch were: “…flames…reveal to civilians! …nationally ranked skaters! Omerta!” Tsuna made placating gestures, and after ten tense minutes, convinced the disturbing group to leave. As soon as they left, a tall Italian man with scars stretched over his face fired his gun one last time at Takeshi, but when he deflected the bullet with his sword, it grazed Yuuri’s shoulder. Viktor immediately burst into yellow flames, fussing over Yuuri, even as the wound healed in front of their eyes. 

Otabek came over with Viktor’s water bottle, intending to use it to clean the graze. When he reached out to lay a hand on Viktor’s shoulder, the blue flames started to drip from his fingers, causing Viktor to slump forward a little and start to slur his words. At the same him, Otabek noticed more resistance from the water bottle in his hand. He lifted it up only to see it was frozen solid. As he contemplated the ice, Tsuna came over to grip Yuuri’s shoulder as he slid them both to the ground. Tsuna buried his head between his knees, muttering about paperwork. Phichit sat next to Yuuri, scrolling through his new selfies of himself with the fighting in the background. Viktor immediately plopped down into Yuuri’s lap, languidly humming as he traced designs on Yuuri’s button-down, stoned out of his mind. JJ and Yuri were growling at each other again, oblivious to the world around them. Chris sat down between Yuuri and Tsuna, checking Yuuri and Viktor over for any injuries, even as Reborn 'invited' the combatants to sit down.

“So,” Phichit began. “Who has questions?”, smiling as Yuuri turns an incredulous gaze on him. Tsuna groans at the thought of the explanation soon to come.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

**At the banquet**

A single shot fired into the air by the fedora-wearing man who was sitting in the only intact chair with Tsuna in his lap. The skaters blinked, confused as to when they had moved, while Tsuna’s group bristled indignantly.

A smile creeped across the man’s face. “Chaos,” he greeted, sending shivers down everyone’s spines. “Let’s all sit down and…discuss this event.”

With the feeling of impending doom, Yuuri dragged himself and Viktor up, with the “Living Legend” clinging to him and whining at any sudden movement. Yuuri thumped into a miraculously appearing chair with a long-suffering expression. The others soon joined, with Otabek somehow forcing the snarling duo of JJ and Yurio to sit in the oddly appearing chairs.

“I think,” Yurio ground out. “I can speak for everyone when I say…WHAT THE FUCK!” He gestured to his breath, which was tinted red and seemed to be on fire. “Why?” He pointed to Phichit, who was seemingly taking endless selfies, while occasionally stroking a green, crackling barrier around him, Yuuri, and Yuuri’s…attachment.

“Well,” the silken voice seemed to resonate around the empty hall. “Why doesn’t Yuuri explain this?”

Tsuna thumped his head onto the table, resigned. Yuuri stared in brief horror at Reborn, then at the four expectant faces and at Viktor, who was humming a tune while stroking one of Yuuri’s buttons.

“Umm..” Yuuri stammered. “Magic fl-“ A green hammer slammed into his head from nowhere, before it became a…chameleon.

“That,” the dangerous voice drawled. “Is not a sufficient explanation.”

Yuuri glared briefly, before quailing under the dark, sadistic Glare. He sighed, quite put upon.

“They’re called Dying Will Flames. They are born from a desperate wish to not die. Which my Famiglia is quite…expert at causing.” Hibari looked proud at this statement. “There are seven main types, each with subcategories. Viktor is under the effects of Otabek’s flames, which are Rain, meaning tranquility. He is basically high right now. Phichit is using Lightening Flames to make a barrier. Viktor seems to be Sun Flames, which are activation, and thus usually used for healing.” Here, Yurio grumbled about that old man always healing too fast. “Yurio,” Yuuri smiled at Yurio here, making the blonde blush. “Is very clearly a Storm Flame, that is Disintegration. And JJ is a Cloud Flame, which is Propagation.”

JJ, Yurio and Chris looked vaguely disbelieving. Yuuri sighed. “How else,” he ground out. “Do you explain THIS?”

“Good point,” Chris shrugged. “What?” he defended, seeing JJ and Yurio’s odd looks, and Otabek’s judging stare. “What else makes sense about all this? Appearing chairs? Guns that shoot flames?”

Yurio’s glare subsided. “True…” he muttered.

Viktor choose this moment to blink sleepily up at Yuuri. “What,” he breathed. “What about you?” He giggled.

Here, Yuuri hesitated. Tsuna, from his position in Reborn’s lap spoke up. “Same as me. Sky. The property is Harmony, which means they can form bonds with other flame users. I currently have 7, although my second Mist, Chrome, isn’t here. Yuuri though, has no Elements. He had himself sealed when he was 10, which can be very dangerous. He was extremely lucky that all he got was anxiety and trouble with his jumps. He could have a lowered immune system, weakness in his muscles, bone damage, brain damage or more!”

At this statement, the skaters all stared at Yuuri in shock, even Viktor. The horror of what could have happened to his Yuuri ( _ his Sky _ some distant part of him hissed) caused the Rain Flames to be burned from his system.

Yuuri gave a sharp glare to his cousin and stormed out of the room. Tsuna gave a soft curse ( _ Bosses don’t curse Dame-Tsuna _ ) and ran out after him. Verde gave a soft sigh and scribbled something down on his clipboard. Phichit “covertly” tried to sneak a peek, only for Verde to yank him down and start discussing something quietly. Viktor stood up and started pacing, yanking poor Yurio along. The blond snarled, but allowed Viktor to circle back to him, calming further when Otabek laid a hand on his shoulder, leaning into him. 

The silver-haired Gokudera seemed to spring into action, his hair all of a sudden in a bun and glasses slipping down his nose. A whiteboard appeared from nowhere, making Otabek blink slowly in surprise, while Yurio jumped and twisted in midair like a startled cat.

“Bonding between a Sky and their Elements is essential to the Sky’s mental balance. Imagine a bowl with a number of differently shaped holes in it. Without ‘plugs’ to fill the holes, anything the bowl tries to hold spills out. Different Elements display traits that help them help their Sky. For the Element, the Sky is a place they know they are always safe and accepted, which is vital for some forms of Flames. For example, External Rains can calm those around them, but rarely does this apply to their own mental state. They tend to be in a constant state of agitation until the bond with their Sky rebounds their Flame’s calming effect on them. Without this looping effect, External Rains tend to be depressed, or overly obsessed with something in order to tie themselves to reality. The same goes for Internal Mists. They are amazing at messing with the mind, but long term exposure without a Sky reducing the negative side effects can make them convinced of things that are not. Internal Mists are the most likely ones to force themselves into Discord to make themselves more ‘attractive’ to their desired Sky, even if they are not compatible. Bonds can be parental, friendly, sexual, romantic, or a mixture. Yuuri never bonded before, for the longest time since Tsuna. This means his bonds will be very powerful, and very fiercely guarded. It is likely they will need to be quarantined for at least a month to allow the bonds to settle. If we were to unseal him right now, without being surrounded by his needed and appropriate Elements, he would go feral. If that happened, he would need bonds with at least 4/6 Elements within 72 hours or his Flames would quite literally eat him alive.”

The skaters blanched, except for Phichit, who sighed. The other turned quickly on him

“What,” snarled the livid JJ. “Is your problem? Isn’t Yuuri your ‘best friend’?”

Phichit straightened, and scowled. “I come from a family in Thailand affialiated with the Flame Triads. I was raised with an intimate knowledge of all this. I am a Lightning, I am supposed to protect those I love, but I cannot protect my chosen Sky from something he chose. I would have bonded with him a long time ago if it was safe for him to be unsealed. So,” he leaned in, green lights crackling over his skin, shocking JJ as their noses touched. “Don’t ever think I don’t care.”

Phichit leaned back in his chair, shaking a bit as Reborn frowned at him, but said nothing. Reborn slide out of the room, darkly muttering about idiot Skies. Chris frowned, causing people to look at him askance.

“But,” he reasoned slowly. “You guys love Yuuri. You obviously want him to bond. So you must have added conditions.”

Gokudera looked pleased. “Yes, my Sky did!” he beamed. “If 5 or more compatible Elements wish to bond, he will be unsealed, and take a year off to acclimate.”

The skaters glanced at each other. Yurio scowled thoughtfully as Phichit gleefully rubbed his hands together. In the hallway, Yuuri shivered in the middle of his conversation with Tsuna, feeling a sense of foreboding come over him, worse than when Phichit ‘convinced’ him to take pole dancing classes.

“Wait,” Viktor chirped halfway through their discussion on whether them bonding with Yuuri would work. “What Flames does Chris have?”

“Well,” an amused Tsuna theorised from the doorway, Yuuri staring wide eyed at the huddled bunch. “Knowing our Family’s luck, he’s a Mist.” Yuuri groaned.

“Let’s find out.” A dark voice came from the back of the room. ( _ How did Reborn get back there, Viktor wondered _ ).

Two gunshots echoed, before Flame burst into being.


	4. Chapter 4

Everything seemed to slow down as a bullet first hit Yuuri, causing him to burst into orange Flames and lay on the ground. The following events are greatly debated as to which came first, the second bullet hitting Chris, or indigo mist coating the floor. Reborn maintains it was his bullet causing Chris’ Dying Will Flames to go Useful (Tsuna laughs at Reborn’s pouting over the events, until Reborn hears, and proceeds to...distract him).

Viktor panicked, running over and checking every inch of Yuuri. But when he reached Yuuri’s pants and was about to feel underneath, Yuuri yanked his hand away, causing the others in the room (especially Phichit, with his camera ready) to sigh in disappointment.

Yuuri, is meanwhile wondering what he ever did to deserve this. He had been a good son. A good roommate. He even kept Phichit from posting a selfie taken right after his finals-induced caffeine hallucinations.

*Flashback*

Mukuro, Bel, and a small Yuuri giggle as they creep through the suite that belongs to the Vongola Guardians. They sneak into Hibari’s bathroom, pausing only momentarily as a room adorned with pictures of cute animals, and stuffed animals came into view. Mukuro quickly whipped out a camera while Yuuri grabbed the closest stuffed dog and hugged it to his chest. Bel was the one to grab their arms to move closer to the target: Hibari’s shampoo and conditioner. Yuuri unscrewed the lids as Bel and Mukuro readied the bleach for the shampoo and pink hair dye for the conditioner. They just as quickly left the room, although Mukuro had to force poor Yuuri into leaving the stuffed poodle.

Mukuro then left a letter from an anonymous admirer on Bianchi’s bed.

_To my dearest love,_

_As proof of my eternal devotion, I shall make it so our hair matches. I hope that you take this as a sign of my unending love for you._

_Love always,_

_A secret admirer._

The resulting destruction had Tsuna literally buried in paperwork. He tried to light it on fire. Reborn was tempted to let him. He no longer had his ~~cuddle~~ torture time with his Sky. (Reborn pouted again. Tsuna says it's very cute). Hibari now checks everything he uses on his hair. He also now has a new appreciation for Lambo’s running skills from Bianchi (Not that he would ever admit to running, such an herbivorous action).

*Flashback end*

“That might be it.” Were the last words Yuuri remembers from that evening. The next thing he know is waking up in a Sky’s bed surrounded by the skaters. He despairs for his sanity. But the rest of the bonding happened something like this:  
Viktor was leaning over Yuuri, so he was the first one to notice something different. Yuuri’s pupils exploded in size, just as a massive corona of orange fire surrounded him. The blaze washed over Viktor, causing him to gasp in pleasure as his own flames danced out of him, mingling with Yuuri’s.

Phichit, having been close to capture everything ( _everything_ ) on camera, nearly toppled over as the Harmony of his desired Sky reached him. He bit back a sob as he finally, _finally_ has the bond he had always been jealous of, with the person he loved.

JJ and Yurio _did_ collapse ( _no we didn’t!_ They later protest. Viktor will Not let it Die. He says as much. Yurio replies that then _he_ will die. Yuuri downs antacids like a professional) into each other, clinging as they finally came _home._

Otabek felt some of the enforced calm over him lift, allowing him for the first time to let him feel something other than tranquility.

Chris felt acceptance, and hope fill him as he staggered over to the pile of newly bonded Elements.

“Great,” Tsuna whined. “How are we supposed to move them without one or more of them trying to eviscerate us?”  
Reborn eyed the clump with amusement. “Well,” he started. “IF Phichit kept up with his exercises properly, he should be awakening just about...now.” 

Nothing happened. Hibari and Reborn glowered at the Thai. The Lightning barely twitched. The blood-thirst grew in the room.

The two side-eyed each other, smirking evilly, as they pulled out of hammerspace (“Seriously, where does this stuff come from?” Tsuna complained.) a giant stack of papers. They were respectively titled “How to ~~Tor~~ -Train Yuuri’s Elements” and “How to Get Herbivores to Become Carnivores for An Omnivore”.

Tsuna texted Mammon (with the low,  _low_ price of €84.05 for each word) that Hibari and Reborn were working together again, and to break out the emergency fund. He then slid to the ground (“Again? Ahahaha!” Takeshi worried) and sobbed for the future of Vongola’s finances, how much Mammon would make him pay for allowing this to happen (how does one stop an avalanche? Tsuna wonders) and how he would inevitably be drawn into this Hell Training (Torture.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Thank you so much for all your comments, kudos, and views! I am so happy that you guys like my work!  
> So I just wanted to let you know, I know that Hibari doesn't canonically call Tsuna omnivore, but in my AU he calls most all Skies this as they usually have a lot of power, but a reluctance to use it (except for Xanxus. Xanxus does not have a reluctance to violence, he has a reluctance to peace.)


End file.
